rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Galastus Anjou
' Lord Galastus Anjou', formerly known as Galastus Grey '''and '''Galastus Aren, is the Lord High Steward of Kandarin and former Prince of Asgarnia played by Tom. The character was originally played by Justin. With a background in the military and in the workings of court, Galastus surely had a privileged upbringing, but a see-sawing of devastating life experiences have made this character a very mixed up person. Currently 29 years of age, his circumstances in Kandarin threaten to estrange him from his elusive and curious father, Varis Grey, although they do occasionally meet. Galastus is good friends with King Vectis of Kandarin, and the nomadic trader Sand Traven. He is currently engaged in an arranged marriage to Maria Le'Gaunt. History Childhood and Adolescence Galastus' childhood was relatively unremarkable. As a child, he got tutored education with his upbringing and learned a variety of subjects expected of the learned noble. He did pretty well in his studies, and learned Kharidian and Dwarven alongside his commonspeak - which he pronounces with a mixed Misthalite-Asgarnian accent. He studied at the Burthorpe Imperial Military Academy as an artillery officer before going to the University of Falador and studying Politics. Achieving a 2:1 in Politics, Galastus would soon go on to become Prince of Burthorpe when his father Varis assumed the throne following an election. Prince of Asgarnia Galastus generally assisted in a minor capacity during the reign of his father, and saw his domain grow from the small breakaway territories of the northwest into a Kingdom covering every inch of Asgarnian soil. He generally got along well with his father for the most part, being given responsibilities in that original eastern march where the Kingdom had begun. However, discord in the family grew as Galastus and Varis argued over the laws of Falador. Varis, clearly under the influence of shady members of his court, moved to relax the laws of Falador, placing citizens under threat. Consumed by the need to defend his countrymen from the wrongs of criminal activity, he turned to the Kinshra leader Kaeso Del'Vair and the Legion Commander Da'te for help. Together, they plotted the downfall of Varis, but only to drive him into exile, for the good of Asgarnia. However, word had reached Varis of their plot and it would be the undoing of it. Varis handed Asgarnia over to Oliverian Kandarin on a silver platter, slaying all hopes of reform on Asgarnia. Galastus tried to muster his allies for a countermeasure, but there was nothing he could do. Powerless, he resigned to his fate and handed himself over to the Kandars. His arrest, in Port Khazard, oddly marked the first meeting he had with his friend Drake Alister. Taken to the cells in Ardougne Castle, he was brought before King Oliver, Prince Vectis and his own father. Refusing to apologise to his father, and spitting venom at what he felt to be a betrayal of Varis' vows to the Asgarnian people, he exonerated himself from prosecution with his persuasive arguments. Galastus Grey had lost his royalty, but not his freedom. In Service of the Crown (of Kandarin) Into the bosom of the Aren The Mirror Crack'd A little matter of Oracion Life goes on In Service of the Crown once more Appearance *Galastus stands to 5'11" *Weighing in at 200lbs due to his well exercised body *He has the characteristic grey eyes of his household *He also shares the black hair of his father Relations *Varis Grey/Mylo Xaitis - Father - Decent, still recovering from previous family feuds. *Leon Grey - Half-Brother - Extremely strained, despite Galastus' attempts to bury the hatchet, Leon still wishes to kill Galastus. *King Vectis of Kandarin - Employer and Friend - Relatively good, although slightly damaged due to Vectis' paranoia. *Lord Christopher Aren - Friend and Colleague - Fairly good, weakened by disagreement on political matters. * Lady Maria Le'Gaunt - Fiance - In love. * Aedus Valyno - Ex-Boyfriend - Extremely strained, Aedus tried to kill Galastus and is wont to try again. *Sand Traven - Friend - Fairly good, have enjoyed eachother's company. *Kasus Ventus - Cousin - Never really speak. Ever since Galastus betrayed Varis, Kasus shares similar, albeit muted, views to Leon. *Drake Alister - Friend - Fairly good, slightly strained by Drake's inability to accept help to prevent his inevitable death. Category:Royalty Category:Political Figure Category:Kandarin Category:Asgarnia Category:Noble Category:Military Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Protagonist Category:Godless